Raphael (Shardsverse)
|-|Human Guise/Avatar= |-|Raphael= Raphael is the younger brother of Michael and Lucifer and the older brother of Gabriel and Uriel. He is a Lesser Primal Embodiment and the second son of God/Radia. He is the Archrival of the Demon, Azazel. Raphael holds the demons responsible for the fall of his brother Lucifer, similar to how Azazel holds Angels responsible for the fall of her sister, Lilith. Thus, Raphael leads Heaven's forces in an eternal war against Demonkind. Backstory Raphael was the third of the Five Archangels to be born from Radia's light. He lived alongside his siblings for eons. During Lucifer's fall, Raphael fell victim to Michael's manipulations and believed that demons were responsible for the fall of his older brother. Rallying Heaven's forces, Raphael led the charge against the demons of Hell. He came into contact with the Archdemon Azazel and there began their eons-long battle. Neither gained the upper hand against the other as they were both evenly matched. Long after their battle began, Raphael would encounter Rosa and her friends and through them found his older brother Lucifer. After learning of why Lucifer truly left Heaven and witnessing at how happy he was, Raphael respected and accepted his older brother's decision, however, he found his war with Azazel too exciting to stop and continued to fight her despite sending their armies back in an eternal one on one combat. Raphael vs Azazel.gif|''Raphael battling...'' battle 2.gif|''Azazel at the Nexus between the Lower Space and Hyper Space'' Appearance Raphael, in his human form/avatar, has light blonde hair which spikes downwards in all directions, and a set of purple eyes. He wears a pair of white headphones with black straps and a flame logo on each side. He wears a dark blue gakuran (Japanese School Uniform) and keeps only one button in place. The rest are unbuttoned to reveal a yellow undershirt beneath the uniform. Raphael also wears pants of the same color, and a pair of tennis shoes with black, white and gold tones. In his true form, he wears golden full body armor with a helmet that hides his face. His helm resembles that of a knight's but possesses a crown-like head. He possesses a large pair of wings that glow like golden flames. Personality Raphael is a strict no-nonsense angel. He possesses a deep loathing for demons for causing his brother to fall. Raphael is often contrasted by Gabriel, who possesses no hatred for demons. He often argues with her on how to deal with the demons with Gabriel wanting peace and Raphael wanting war. To Raphael, there is good and there is evil. There are no shades of grey. Later, this becomes curbed after meeting with Lucifer for the first time in eons. Much like Azazel, Raphael lost much of his animosity towards Hell but decided that he enjoyed his conflict with Azazel and continues to wage war against her. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Birthplace: 'The Void '''Weight: '''Variable '''Height: '''Variable '''Likes: '''War, Fighting Azazel '''Dislikes: '''Leviathan, Baal '''Eye Color: '''Violet '''Hair Color: '''Blonde '''Hobbies: '''Waging war against Azazel, Training '''Martial Status: '??? '''Status: '''Alive '''Themes: TBA Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: 'Raphael, Archangel of Valor and Strength '''Origin: ' Shardsverse '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Billions of Years '''Classification: '''God, Angel God, Lesser Primal Embodiment '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5), Abstract Existence (Type 3; Embodies Valor and Strength), Regeneration (High-Godly), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4), Large Size (Type 9), Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional BFR (Raphael banished Leviathan from Heaven), True Flight, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation (Can rival Michael and Lucifer), Holy Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Dream Walking, Weather Manipulation (His manifestation on a barren world created large storms to cover the planet's entire atmosphere), Matter Manipulation (Scaled from Lucifer and Michael), Can boost people's bravery, Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Electromagnetic Interference (Spreading his wings created a large EMP that fried every power grid in Europe), Aura, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Creation, Portal Creation, Avatar Creation, Life and Death Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Master Spear Wielder, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Extreme Resistance to Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Is highly resistant to Azazel's fear aura), Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level '(Is equal to the Primordial Demon, Azazel, who he wages eternal war against. A battle between them is capable of destroying an entire reality cluster which contains an innumerable amount of Continuities, which contain an infinite number of Multiverses. Is on par with the other Archangels and is one of Heaven's most fearsome warriors.) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Raphael is a higher dimensional being who must restrict himself in order to manifest within a lower-dimensional space-time. Like the other Lesser Primals, he is immune to Multiversal changes within Time.) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal '(Can evenly trade blows with Azazel) 'Durability: High Hyperverse Level Stamina: 'Infinite (Has been battling Azazel constantly for eons) 'Range: 'High Hyperversal '''Standard Equipment: '''Raphael's spear 'Intelligence: ''' Nigh-Omniscient (Raphael is a tactical genius, seeing war as a game of chess. Like his mother who plays a much bigger version of his game, Raphael sees all lesser beings, even gods, as pieces that he moves in his eternal war against Azazel.) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Key: Avatar|''' Raphael''' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Angels Category:Primordials Category:Tier 2 Category:Lawful Good Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Concept Users Category:Dream Users Category:Weather Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Elemental Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Tier 1 Category:Cosmic Entities